etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
Much like the Survivalist or Arbalist classes in previous games, The Sniper is Etrian Odyssey IV's master bow user. Due to a lack of strong armor for them early game, they will likely hold a position in the back line of most parties. Overview Snipers blend the weaponry of Survivalists and the disabling techniques of the Dark Hunters to give rise to a speedy back-row attacker who can support by locking out enemy attacks. Their biggest source of damage lies in critical hits, and a lot of their skills tie into enhancing criticals as much as possible, especially since their class skills allow for bow skills to also do critical hits. To this end, they have a respectable Strength, Agility, and Luck growth, allowing them to disable enemies before they can even move. Outside battle, they also give good exploration support by lowering encounter rates or preventing ambushes. *'Strengths:' Early source of enemy lockdown through Snipe skills, great ability to land critical hits, exploration support. *'Weaknesses:' Cannot bind multiple enemies at once, low Vitality. Subclassing Subclasses for Snipers Snipers are very good offensive classes in the game, they have a lot of synergy with subclassing options that further boost their offensive potential, as well as making full use of their binds. *'Landsknecht: '''A subclass for increasing this class' offense and defense. A stacking '''Power Boost' combined with Vanguard and Initiative greatly increases overall offense and ensures binds land quickly to shut down the opposition, while Iron Wall and Swordbreaker increase durability. They still have a free equipment slot for shields to raise defense and to supplement with Power Break and Mind Break. *'Nightseeker: '''A hilariously good subclassing option, double attacks and increased damage with ailment/bound enemies is pretty good, '''Follow Trace' proves to be excellent for Snipers paired with their already high damage output thanks to their constant criticals and safe hits from the back lines. Speed Boost also raises the Sniper's accuracy, allowing their Squall Volley attack land more hits than usual. *'Arcanist: '''Subclassing Arcanists to Snipers allows more security in making full use of their bind synergy. '''Ailment Boost' dramatically raises the success rate of the Snipe skills, and TP Return can sustain the Sniper's TP in long battles, provided their binds land first. You can opt for this option if you don't have/don't want an Arcanist in your party. *'Bushi: '''Subclassing Bushi is a standard if you want to fully exploit any class' offensive potential, '''Blood Surge' and Deep Breath, along with a few other skills as well as Sniper's constant criticals and good damage output will make good use of this option. Sniper as Subclass Due to Snipers designed to synergize with critical hits, which only normal attacks can inflict without the assistance of their class skills, Sniper is often a subpar subclass choice as their own attack skills will not be able to inflict criticals like Sniper mains do. The few classes that can make the best out of Bullseye are often classes that can execute multiple normal attacks at once to raise the quantity of critical hits they land. *Backrow Nightseekers can dual-wield Bows to inflict binds through the Snipe skills due to their high innate Luck. Their own Blade Flurry skill also works in conjunction with Bullseye for more critical hits, and Follow Trace lets them double up on the stronger attack skills. *Non-combat Medics can pull their weight from the back row on turns they don't need to heal, usually by using Flank Shot, Steel Arrow or Silver Arrow. Terrible Luck, however makes it unwise to invest in the Snipe skills. *Bind-dependent Arcanists can use Chase Bind to pile on more damage each time they successfully bind. Divine Shot is prone to doing a tremendous amount of damage, and re-binding an enemy that has survived it can be easily performed with Releasal Spell. *Bow-using Dancers can combine Bullseye with Sword Dance to unleash a flurry of normal attacks that have higher critical rates, or gain more support options via the Snipe skills. Skills Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Trivia *The ponytail design of the female Snipers bear resemblance to the Ronin and Shogun. The short-haired one resembles one of the female Arbalists, while its palette swap resembles the brown-haired Ninja. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV